


I See It In Your Eyes

by BisexGhoul



Series: 10 Days Challenge [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: You decide to spend the day with Yoosung and enjoy each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Write a scene in four sentences in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby.

You and Yoosung were in the park cloud watching after you ate the picnic he prepared for your 1 year anniversary. Everything was warm and quiet, you both enjoying each other’s presence up until one of you, you cannot remember which of you, pointed to a cloud and mentioned it looked like a unicorn. That got the both of you excited because for some reason you both liked reading about mythological creatures and you both were passionate about unicorns. The cloud long forgotten, the sun slowly setting, but it didn’t matter to either of you because you were enraptured in one another’s presence, passion lighting up your eyes as you talked and talked for hours on end feeling like this was the best day ever as people unknowingly passed you by.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com).


End file.
